Too Far Gone to Ever Return
by xxShia
Summary: This Pita Ten fanfic is about a time when Misha and Shia are given a second chance. I originally made it show how different people, from different families, cultures, etc. can really be if you look past all of your differences. R&R! Thanks!
1. How to Cry

It was dark.

The light had come and gone. It had been there, and before she could grasp it, it had slithered out of reach and sight. The air was warm and humid. A glimmer of fog swirled around her knees, imitating a snake.

Was this death? Hmm…

If this was death, this wasn't too horrible.

She stood. She waited.

Hm.

The fog grew thicker, encasing a figure in the middle of the scene. The for grew thicker and the figure became more pronounced. Slowly, it took of the form of a human.

Long, lifeless hair draped down her back. A pale face. Small, dainty hands. Lips the color of blood.

Green eyes shone through the mist.

But something was not right. She appeared to be normal. But by looking at her closely, you could tell that there was something… more.

Silently, a gust of wind blew across the landscape. Her raven hair was whisked away in the breeze, revealing two tattered wings, black as night.

She sat.

She waited.

She cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was light.

The sun shone over the rolling clouds. Their fluffy texture reflected the sun's bright energy. Doves took flight as an angel descended down to Earth.

On the edge of a faraway cloud stood a lone figure. She wore all white, and the birds pecked the ground around her feet. It was what she had always wanted; to be here. But she had never imagined the pain to be so unbearable.

Was this the end? Hmm…

The end was worse than she'd imagined.

She stood. She waited.

Hm.

Her silky, pink hair swished in the breeze. Her dress was full of the many tears she had shed. She bowed her head.

Wings as light and pure as a daisy expanded from her back. They were made of feathers with touch softer than a baby's skin. A gold ring of holy light encircled her head.

This was what she had always dreamed of. But she had never imagined the sorrow.

She sat.

She waited.

She cried.


	2. How to help Someone

The darkness seemed darker. The light seemed even farther away.

Yet she stood up. Her black wings fluttered. Her eyes shone bright.

This was no time for crying.

A hissing noise and a meow broke the silence. The girl's head turned. She could only hope.

"E-eh? Nyaa –san?"

The silence remained.

She felt like a fool. Why would it be him? She was dead and he was alive. She was alone.

Something suddenly brushed against her leg. She stood stock still.

"Ahh. There you are," a voice whispered in the darkness.

The voice floated up from the ground. Her heart leapt.

"N-Nyaa – San!" she whispered with delight. Her eyes grew brighter, the only thing visible through the mist.

"Yes, it is I. I have come for you here. I have come to take you with me."

The midnight black cat stared expectantly up at the girl. She looked back, her eyes full of emotion.

"Take me? Take me where?" She bowed her head. "I… I thought… I thought I was dead."

The cat sighed. "Quite the opposite. You are in hell."

Memories raced in suddenly. There were screams of the tortured and cries of the innocent. A dark room.

Her eyes grew wider. "So… this is… home?" Her eyes filled with tears. "But wait… I'm… alive?"

"Yes, you are one-hundred percent alive."

"Where are you taking me?"

The feline smiled maliciously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's go…

Shia."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat alone. Tears stained her cheeks and dribbled into her hair.

Yet she stood up. Her white wings fluttered. Her eyes shone bright.

This was no time for crying.

Her legs felt weak as she struggled to keep herself from falling.

Everything was going wrong.

"Ah! There you are!" a voice yelled. It seemed so distant. Yet so close.

The pink-haired girl turned her head. She barely moved her eyes. She knew who the voice belonged to, and she didn't have any interest in talking to her that moment.

However, she managed to murmur, "Um… Hiyas, Sa-Chan… Su."

"Hey baby! How's it hangin', hm?" The newcomer said. She hadn't said it very loudly, but to the pink-haired girl, everything sounded like it was plugged into an amplifier. After sitting alone for so long, she was not used to sounds other than the birds.

The pink-haired girl was silent.

"Er… Um…" the newcomer tried to recover. "Well, I thought you'd be pleased to know that Wonder Boy is doing… er… well."

Once again, the girl was silent.

"Is something bothering you, baby?"

The pink-haired girl looked up to see her sister Sasha looking at her expectantly. Her blonde hair and white dress were framed against the sun behind her.

The pink-haired girl looked down again as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want her sister to see her crying, but Sasha didn't miss anything.

"What's wrong? What happened!"

The girl looked sadly up at Sasha once more. Her eyes were red from the many nights she had spent in sorrow.

"Sa-chan… it's Kotarou-kun… I… I miss him. Su." Hey eyes grew wider. She felt so much pain, but she had no tears left to shed. "I… I wanna be able to be with him… and… and Shia-chan again. I… I want thing to go back to… back to the way they were. Su."

Sasha sighed. She had heard this before. "Misha, babe, you see him almost everyday. He just… doesn't see you. And as for that demon lady, good riddance! The world's better off without another one of her kind on the surface world. Everything's a bit different now, but I think it's all for the better, don't you agree, Misha baby?"

The pink-haired angel quietly sat. She looked up at her sister with full eyes.

"…You don't honestly believe that… do ya?"


	3. How to Run Away

And now, for a message from the author…

Because she's cool like that :

Hey everyone! Shia here! I just want to thank all of you for reading all this boring junk I wrote! Thank you to all the people who have left reviews… it means a lot to me. : And thank you to my loyal readers… I would be no where with out you.

Anyway, sorry if this gets boring at some point… or all of it might just be boring junk. You decide : lol.

Anyway, not that any of you care, but… I'M GOING TO AN ANIME CONVENTION ON SATURDAY! W00T:D With Jesse! My best friend EVER! 3 It's gonna be sooo fun!

Heh hem… Anyway… On with the story:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-wait, where are you-"

"Shia, silence. Follow me."

Shia helplessly watched as the cat known as Nyaa ran toward the horizon.

"Ah! Nyaa-chan, please, wait!"

But Nyaa pursued his path, stopping not even for a moment. It was amazing to see how much stamina he had. However, his pursuer was quite the opposite.

"Nyaa-chan… p-please!" Shia panted, out of breath. She took off after him as fast as she could.

He ran for miles over and endless black void, seemingly reaching no destination. Yet still he ran.

The black seemed to go on and on. The cat's destination seemed to be as far away as the end of the universe. Yet he ran on.

They seemed to run for hours, yet they both knew it had only been a few minutes. Shia finally collapsed to the ground. She used one hand to hold herself up and the other she put on her chest to try to slow her heart rate.

The cat finally began to show mercy. "Come on, Shia. It's only a bit farther."

Shia pulled herself off the floor. Her eyes were red and watery from pushing herself so hard. Slowly, gravity pulled her back down to Earth once more.

"I… I c-can't…" she heaved.

The cat glared. "Fine. If I must, I suppose we could use my teleportation powers."

As the cat jumped onto her shoulder, Shia found herself wishing that she could have thought of teleportation earlier.

"Hold on, Shia."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day turned to night. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but her desires were too strong. She peeked through the clouds.

There he was.

She glanced around. She was alone.

Quietly, she slipped through the clouds. She made no noise as she ascended down to Earth.

It was mere moments before she stood inform of his door.

The memories she'd shared in front of this door. She and Kotarou, Shia making her fabulous lunches, Nyaa-chan, Koboshi-chan and Ten-chan…

Memories flooded her mind as tears flooded her eyes.

He didn't walk out that door with her anymore. They walked their own roads.

Alone.

She passed effortlessly through his front door and into his main hallway. She glided into his bedroom. His door had been left ajar.

There he was.

He was asleep, as she had assumed, because it was at least past midnight. His eyes were closed and his breathing fell into a rhythm.

Tears filled Misha's eyes. He belonged here. She didn't. It wasn't right.

She layed down in bed next to him. How she wished he could see her.

She tried to hold his hand.

Her fingers melted right through his.

"I would do anything for him to be able to see me again… Su…"

And with that, the angel fell asleep next to the human boy. And even though he couldn't see her, his dreams were filled with the sound of her voice, whispering his name.


	4. How to Prepare

There was a flash of light, and then it was gone.

Just like her hope.

The flash came in radiant colors of purple, pink, and red. Shia couldn't focus on anything as they all swirled around.

And then it was dark again.

Shia collapsed to the ground with a thud. She had mostly regained her breath by now.

"Come Shia."

As Shia followed him, towering objects loomed above her. There were skyscrapers that touched the non-existent moon and towers that looked down at the clouds. Most of the buildings were so tall that she couldn't even see the tops of them.

Nyaa stopped in front of a door. The door stood all alone, with no wall or anything to support it.

Nyaa opened the door.

"Enter, Shia."

As Shia stepped through the door's frame, an office building materialized in front of her eyes. There were rows and rows of workers all bearing the same black wings Shia had on their backs. Shia lowered her gaze as she walked past. She had been here once before.

The Demon Headquarters.

As Nyaa walked swiftly up to what appeared to be the front desk, Shia lingered slowly behind him.

Nyaa left a trail of blood behind as he walked on the dark tiles.

Shia left nothing.

The person at the front desk appeared to be a woman, but Shia couldn't exactly tell. Long raven hair hung in front of her face menacingly. All that could be seen was an unpleasant smile.

"What do you want?" the face snarled.

Nyaa spoke up. "I, Klaus, am here with Shia. We have an appointment, I believe."

The lady stared down her list. She glared at Nyaa. "Actually, no."

"Then… make… one…" he snarled between clenched teeth.

The person strode off angrily to another room. Within moments, she appeared back with another woman at her side.

This new woman had radiant red hair and piercing green eyes. She motioned down the hall to another room. Nyaa and Shia followed her to it.

Inside were a few unwelcoming gray chair.

The woman smiled menacingly.

"Please… sit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misha, baby, you need to snap out of this funk! What's up with you, doll?"

Misha didn't answer.

"Oh, come on, Misha. You need to get over Wonder Boy and get on with your life! I thought you wanted to be a full-fledged angel!"

Misha was quiet for a moment. "Sa-chan… I… I never imagined the pain to be so… so unbearable." Her eyes filled with tears. "How… how would you feelie weel?" She looked up at her big sister for support.

"Look, peanut, I don't know how to help you. It's over. There's no thing you or I can do at this point."

"…N…nothing…" she echoed.

Sasha sighed. She knew her sister needed help, and she loved her, but what could she…

Wait. Wait a minute. Could she...? …Yes! She could!

"Babe, wait here a minute!"

Sasha darted off, leaving flowers were she walked. Misha was too tired to do anything, so she just sat.

Sat and waited.

She waited for quite some time. It seemed like hours, in fact, before Sasha came back, panting and out of breath.

Sasha appeared quite pleased with herself.

"Take a seat, peanut, because boy have I got something for you."


	5. How to be Shocked

And now, for a note from the author…

Because she's cool like that :

Just wanted to say, sorry for the really bad riddles! It was all I could think of! Ack! xP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat.

They waited.

They were quiet.

Finally, the red-haired woman broke the silence.

"So… Shia-san, is it?"

"Ah! Yes!" exclaimed Shia, standing up and bowing. "I'm very pleased to meet you!"

Nyaa closed his eyes in embarrassment. The woman stared at Shia for a moment before Shia sat down, blushing.

"I… I see…" the woman muttered. "This is worse than I thought."

Shia looked down at her feet. But the woman looked up.

"So… moving on… Shia-san, you failed your demon exam, did you not?"

"…Yes," whispered Shia faintly.

"And do you know _why_ you failed?"

"B-because I came in direct contact with an ang-"

"Hush!" the woman interrupted. "We do not speak of their kind."

"Y-yes… of course…" sighed Shia apologetically. "I… I'm sorry…"

The woman grimaced.

"Yes… well… I received a letter addressed to you… listen."

"Shia-san-

Your failed demon exam has qualified to be retaken. Solve the following riddle to unveil the three tasks you must perform. Finish them all in the next fourteen days and you will be accepted as a full-fledged demon.

Signed Nomed, Ruled or Devils, Demons, and Hell."

The lady thrust a folded piece of paper into her hand. She said, "Here. Read it."

Shia slowly unfolded the letter and looked at the riddle. She was stunned to read:

"The mortal's a fool, for he can't see

What pain and suffering tend to be

The mortal will sleep when the moos is bright

As a hellish figure performs the task tonight.

The mortal sleeps; his joy is blind

As the hellish figure captures it's find

It shall take it home for when it's done

The following task will be much more fun

The enemy sleeps; she's all alone

Deal with her and pick her bones

When nothing remains of the pitiful sight

A demon shall be rewarded and praised tonight."

Shia looked at Nyaa, her eyes wide. He looked back at her.

"You only have 336 hours… go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misha did as she was told. She was too tired to argue or complain.

"What is it, Sa-chan? Su."

Sasha was glowing with excitement.

"Well, you know how you passed your exam, but you would rather live with Wonder Boy?"

Misha wanted to roll her eyes and yell, "DUH!" but she was too tired, so she just nodded.

"Well, I've just spoken to the PTB, and we've worked something out. They've decided to give you two weeks to work out a task that they give you. If you can pass it, you'll be able to perform your angel duties from Earth."

Misha was shocked.

"W…Wha?"

"Every word I spoke was true."

Misha's eyes grew wide. Her eyes leaked with happiness.

"Ah! Sa-chan! Thank ya! Thank ya so so so muchies! SU!" she yelled, trying to give Sasha a hug, but instead toppling her over.

"All right, all right! You're happy! Now enough with the PDA!" yelled Sasha. She was trying to look angry, but Misha knew that underneath, Sasha was really happy for her.

"Ooh! Ooh! What's da task? Da tasky wasky su!"

"Hm… let's see…" said Sasha. She waved her hands above her head and a scroll appeared in front of her, hovering in midair. She grabbed it and read it aloud:

"Misha san-

Solve the following in the next fourteen days and you shall be allowed to perform your duties from the surface world. Hidden in the following riddle are three tasks. Perform them all on time, and your wishes will be granted.

Signed, Aleginia, Head of the Surface World Department."

Sasha unfolded the scroll a bit more and a note fell out. It twirled to the floor, where it landed without a sound. Sasha picked it up and read it aloud, too:

"The children will laugh and birds will sing

A small boy trandsforms into a king

The cause of those is the cause of you

Causing this thing is the task you shall do

In the clutches of the enemy's hands

A mortal lay, bound by non-existent bounds

Sneak in and escape with your prize

Just before their luck suddenly dies

The enemy sleeps; she's all alone

Deal with her, then pick her bones

When nothing remains of the vile sight

An angel shall be rewarded and praised tonight."

Sasha folded up both papers and handed them to Misha.

"You only have 336 hours… go."


	6. How to Figure things Out

And now… for a message from the author!

Because she's cool like that(:

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! I completely forgot about this story! Recently, I got a review on this story, and in the review the person asked me to please finish the story… And I got motivated again! Thank you so, so much!(:

As for the story… sorry if it gets kinda boring, I'm not too creative… hahah, lol

ANYWAY… Enjoy! Suu!!

xoxo

Shia

----

Shia was back where she had started. It was dark again.

She sat.

She waited.

But inside, she felt different. Before, she had been sad and broken. But now, her eyes were bright and full of hope. But her thoughts were drowned in confusion.

So many feelings.

She read and read the riddles over and over again. She must have read them a thousand times before she looked up.

"'The mortal's a fool, for he can't see, what pain and suffering tend to be…'" Shia muttered. "Hm… pain and suffering… pain and… suffering… what they tend to be… hm…"

She scanned the riddles again. "Hm… then it's, 'the mortal will sleep when the moon is bright, as a hellish figure performs the task tonight…"

Shia tried to take it apart to make it simpler. "Well, let's see… the mortal will sleep when the moon is bright… I think that means night, right? So, the mortal will sleep at night, 'as a hellish figure performs the task tonight'… Well… let's see… a hellish figure?"

Shia looked around her. "Hm… Oh! Right! _I'm_ in hell! Of course! So someone from hell… hm… Oh, that's right; it would be me, wouldn't it?" She giggled nervously to herself.

"Ok, so I am going to do something while someone from the surface world is asleep. So… maybe the first two lines are what the task it?"

Shia fell over and stretched out her arms wide. "Oh my. This is so very confusing." She looked up into black nothingness. "Pain and suffering… Well, um, they're uncomfortable, kind of?"

She sat up slowly as all the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"…That's it! When a mortal is asleep, I have to cause him great discomfort! That's it!"

She looked around at the endless black void around her.

"So… um… what now?"

Misha was back where she had started. It was light again.

She sat.

She waited.

But inside, she felt different. Before, she had been sad and broken. But now her eyes were bright and full of hope. But her thoughts were drowned in confusion.

So many feelings.

She read and read the riddles over and over again. She must have read them a thousand times before she looked up.

"'The children will laugh and the birds will sing, a small boy transforms into a king…'" Misha muttered. "Hm… the cause of those is the cause of you… Causing this thing is the task you shall do… The cause is what I shall do…su…"

She scanned the riddles again. "Hm… urms… Auuu! This is so confusing!" Misha buried her head in the paper. She quickly sat upright again at the thought of ripping the paper and losing her chance.

She tried to take it apart to make it simpler. "Well, let's see… The children will laugh and the birds will sing, a small boy transforms into a king… and the cause of those is what I have to do…"

Misha looked around her. "What makes little kiddies laugh and birdie wirdies sing? Su? And a boy turnin' into a kingy wingy? Urm, that sounds kinda made-up to mesa… su…" She sighed, but remained confident.

She fell over and stretched out her arms wide. "Oh my. This is so very confusing." She looked up above her to see the sun. It was so close it was blinding, so she closed her eyes and rolled over on her side. "Kiddies laughin' and birdie wirdies a-sing-songin'… Little boys turning into big kings… What makes that happen? Su?"

She sat up slowly as all the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"…That's it! Ooohs! I gots it! Su! Happy whappiness!! They're happies! I gots to make somebodies happy whappy! SU!" She smiled; she knew just who it would be.

She looked below her. The ground was a long way down.

"So… um… what nows?"


End file.
